


Bump 'n' Grind

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ridgephos - Freeform, yogfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos is not really a party person, but Ridge is determined to change that. Written to Bump n Grind by R Kelly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump 'n' Grind

The room was full of people, the sounds of music and chatter a cacophony of noise in the cramped space, and yet Ridge’s attention was on just one person. A dark-haired man sat at the edge of the room, a bored mask plastered over his features. He really wasn’t a party person, never one for dancing, didn’t like the noise… It was all just such a waste of time; he had so many more important things to do. As he daydreamed about how much paperwork he could have completed in the two hours he’d been at the party, he barely noticed the music change and Ridge glide over to him. His head jerked up as he felt Ridge’s golden gaze on him, his cheeks flushing as he recognised the song. The sultry, rich tones rang out through the RnB backing, Ridge’s eyes sparkling as he lip synced perfectly in time to the lyrics:

‘My mind’s telling me no, but my body, my body’s telling me yes’

Xephos blushed an even deeper crimson as he looked down and shook his head, biting his lip as he tried to avoid the Demigod’s gaze. Ridge grinned even wider as he took both Xephos hands in his own, swaying to the music as he tried to encourage Xephos onto the dancefloor.

‘I don’t see nothing wrong, with a little bump ‘n’ grind’

Ridge winked shamelessly at Xephos, chuckling as he continued to sing along softly to the music so that only the spaceman could hear. The atmosphere of the room was soft as couples swayed in time to the song, arms wrapped around each other and despite his height the demi-god and Xephos attracted very little attention. He barely held back a smile as he gently shook his head at Ridge, trying to appear firm in front of the man but achieving something more similar to a blushing mess. 

‘See I know just what you want, and I know just what you need… so baby bring your body to me’

Ridge wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the lines, pulling gently on Xephos hands as the spaceman sat fast, still playing along. Ridge pulled a face of mock sadness, still hanging onto Xephos hands, his arms limp between them. The demigod moved a little closer, tossing his hair as he pulled puppy-dog eyes at Xephos, who by now was a deep shade of beetroot despite the little attention the couple had.

‘You say he’s not treating you right, baby spend the night- I’ll love you like you need to be loved’ 

Ridge glanced across at Lalna, almost passed out under a table- his mechanical claw still clutching at his glass, and then at Honeydew, giggling as a couple of dwarven women ran their fingers through his beard and gushed at his every comment- flicking their hair and speaking quietly in his ear.

‘You see you need someone- someone like me yeah, to satisfy your every need’

Ridge locked eyes with Xephos as the song continued, mouthing the words to him as the rest of the party blurred out, the spaceman was the only thing that mattered in that moment. He gently squeezed Xephos’ hand, bringing it up to his chest as he continued to sway to the music, still singing along under his breath.   
‘C’mon Xeph, one dance? Just for a poor, lonely demigod?’ Ridge asked quietly, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as Xeph sighed, downing the rest of his drink before allowing himself to be pulled to standing and out onto the dance floor. The taller man put his arm around Xephos’ waist, clutching his hand as they moved slowly to the music, their feet shuffling in the confined space. As Xephos looked up at the man above him, he was surprised to find Ridge’s eyes already on him, the golden orbs full of happiness as he clutched the spaceman a little bit closer, gripped his hand just a little bit tighter as they moved together, Xephos occasionally stepping on his toes or stumbling. As the song changed and Xephos went to move away, Ridge tightened his grip around his waist. He looked up at the demigod questioningly as Ridge bit his lip, looking at Xephos as if trying to decide something. 

Whatever Ridge had been contemplating, he clearly decided in favour of it as he moved a hand to the back of Xephos’ neck, leaning down towards the spaceman. He closed his eyes as Xephos’ lips met his own, the man melting in his arms as he moved closer to Ridge, wrapping his arms appreciatively around the man as he kissed back, the shorter man’s hands curling in Ridge’s wavy hair as he pushed up on his tip-toes to better reach the demigod, the hum of activity in the room lost to the couple as everything but the faint sound of music and eachother’s touch faded out and disappeared.


End file.
